bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Felony Carl
Felony Carl is an ex-con from ''Big Hero 6: The Series'', debuting in "Big Roommates 2". He is a recurring character. Background Dibs has known Carl for a long time, ever since he was known as Misdemeanor Carl for being a small-time criminal. However, he was later known as Felony Carl apparently for committing more serious crimes, being nicknamed by his own mother. Carl went to jail and after being released decided to leave the life of crime behind. He currently lives in Go Go's neighborhood, which is known for being a dangerous place in the city. He works as a bouncer in different places, notably at the Food Fight competition. Personality Felony Carl appears to be a very calm person despite his rough voice and intimidating appearance, and is comfortable with his masculinity, meaning that he does not mind having or using things that would be considered "girly". Carl is also single, looking for love and describing himself as a hopeless romantic in the San Fransokyo Singles website shown in "Aunt Cass Goes Out". Appearance Carl is a large man with a tough appearance. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wears stereotypical biker clothes. Powers and Abilities Carl is a regular person and has no special powers. Equipment *'Motorbike:' Carl owns a motorbike that has skulls on it and used to be painted with flames until Honey Lemon changed its color to be completely pink and glittery. History Season 1 Honey Lemon moved in with Go Go after an incident in her own apartment. While Wasabi, Fred, Go Go, Hiro and Baymax moved her stuff in, Honey was hanging out with Felony Carl. She used her chem-purse's chemicals to decorate his motorbike with a glitter-pink color, which Carl liked. Go Go approached her thinking Carl could try to steal the purse, but Carl remained calm and just rode his bike. Dibs, ready to go out and attempt to rob someone, approached Carl while he was reading a newspaper but Carl called him a rotten thief and clarified it was an observation and not a personal attack. Dibs later managed to get a few coins that an old lady dropped for him, and Felony Carl passed by with his bike telling him to give it up. Next day, he was interviewed by Bluff Dunder about Globby's name. Carl replied saying it was accurate and apt. Later, Carl learned that Globby was actually his friend Dibs, and talked with him at Joe's Diner about his powers. Dibs accidentally got a cat stuck to his hand that began attacking him, but Carl grabbed the kitten, calming it down and telling Dibs that he was worse at being a monster than he was a thief, then feeding the cat with his food. Sometime later, Felony Carl worked as a bouncer at the Food Fight arena, where his partner mistook Aunt Cass for a "fighter" and Carl let her in the competition, giving her a headband. After she defeated Bolton Gramercy, Carl was impressed that she won without cheating. Nights later, Hiro and Baymax followed Cass after noticing her unusual behavior, finding out that she participated in the competitions and was about to face Momakase. Hiro tried to warn her that Momakase was dangerous, but Felony Carl and the other bouncer told him it was inappropriate to mess with the fighters and kicked him and Baymax out of the place. He has a quick cameo in the short "Baymax and Go Go". When Baymax is roller-skating out of control, Carl is seen in an alley, holding a man upside-down. In "Aunt Cass Goes Out", Hiro used the San Fransokyo Singles website to find a date for Aunt Cass. One of the profiles belonged to Felony Carl, but Hiro instantly denied him thinking he wouldn't be good enough for his aunt, just like the other users. He appears once more like a bouncer in "Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle", where he didn't allow Mr. Sparkles to enter a building despite Sparkles being a famous man. This was because Sparkles was becoming irrelevant thanks to Mochi who had gone viral and taken Mr. Sparkles' popularity on the internet. While Carl and Mr. Sparkles argued, Aunt Cass rode her bike with Mochi. Carl said that he loved Mochi and called Mr. Sparkles a nobody. Carl is mentioned a couple more times in other episodes. In "Countdown to Catastrophe" Globby decides to turn against Obake because he planned to destroy the city, and all of Globby's friends lived there. Globby however only mentioned Felony Carl as his friend, so Hiro asked if that was his whole list. Later, before Globby helps to stop a sea wave from hitting the city he asks Honey Lemon that if he didn't make it, she told Carl that he was "his whole list", although Honey didn't know what this meant but agreed to it. Season 2 Carl appears in "Nega-Globby" congratulating Globby, or Dibs, for his successful return to human thanks to Honey Lemon's remedy. At Joe's Diner, Carl notes that Dibs is unhappy, and Globby tells Carl that being Globby gave him a sense of purpose, but without his powers, he feels he is no longer special. Carl comforts him before asking him pay the bill as he had to attend to his father's birthday. After Mr. Sparkles partners up with Mr. Yama and organizes an underground street racing competition, Carl is recommended by Globby for information on the event. He provides critical knowledge to Hiro and Baymax, telling them that the event is exclusively for wealthy racers and they meet at an abandoned warehouse. Carl has a short role in "Muira-Horror!". When Mochi goes missing and Baymax, Mini-Max and Fred go give out flyers while looking for him, Carl approaches them claiming he'd found Mochi, although it was a dog that he showed them. Once being told that wasn't Mochi, he shows them a mouse instead, but Fred asks him what else he's got. When the Mayoi started appearing all over town in "Something Fluffy", Carl was seen on his bike with several Mayoi and saying he didn't know how much of his heart he wasn't using, Appearances Gallery Screenshots Carl and Honey.png|Honey Lemon befriends Felony Carl. FCHL.png Carl grabs purse.png Pink Bike.png|Honey Lemon decorates Carl's bike. HoneyCarl.png Pink Bike 2.png Dibs and Carl.png Carl and Dibs.png|Carl tells Dibs to give it up. Felony Carl news.png|Carl in the news. Globby ponders.png Carl with cat.png|Felony Carl chatting with Dibs. Carl feeds cat.png Bouncers.png Food Fight entrance.png Carl and Cass.png|Felony Carl lets Aunt Cass enter the competition. Carl FF.png Carl and Hiro.png Carl alley 1.png Carl alley 2.png Felony Carl dating site.png|His dating site profile. Sparkles Carl.png Carl stops Sparkles.png|Stopping Mr. Sparkles. FelonyCarlMSLHS.png Sparkles complain.png Felony Carl 2.png Felony Carl and Mr. Sparkles.png Felony Carl admires Mochi.png|Carl admires Mochi. Sparkles 2.png Carl hugs Baymax.jpg Carl with dog.jpg That is a dog.jpg Carl mouse.jpg Something Fluffy 5.jpg Carl apartment.jpg Globby and Carl.jpg Chocolate hand.jpg Nega eye.jpg BH6 and Felony Carl.jpg Carl worried.jpg Carl hugged.jpg Miscellaneous BH6 characters.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males